


Responsible

by Lokifan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Community: daily_deviant, Community: kink_bingo, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Potions, Sub Draco Malfoy, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/pseuds/Lokifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wants to play. He isn’t expecting Harry to bring out a potion for him to take - one to inspire mindless, desperate lust.</p><p>Warnings: D/s, slut-shaming, mild consensual humiliation, complicated consent situation (Draco gives his complete consent... to being unable to meaningfully consent).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Responsible

**Author's Note:**

> This was my January Daily Deviant fic, for the ‘everything old is new again’ theme. The themes I picked were ‘love potions’ and ‘nymphomania/satyriasis’. It also hits my ‘emotion play’ square for Kink Bingo.

“You promised.” Harry was straining for the usual tone he used when they played - firm and unwavering, but quiet, forcing Draco to listen hard. But Draco knew him; he’d spent years studying the fine art of pissing off Harry Potter, and the controlled anger in his voice was unmistakable. “You _promised_ me you would come with me to the Weasleys’ Sunday dinner and be polite.”

“And I kept at least seventy-five percent of that promise.”

“Draco!” Harry snapped. “Asking everyone what that smell is? Not polite.” He was pacing before the fireplace. Draco stayed still and watched the flash of Harry’s green eyes, the flexing of his hands, and felt his heartbeat speed up into a drumbeat of anticipation. “Asking Ron if he had performance problems and if that was why Hermione isn’t pregnant yet? Really not polite.”

Harry hadn’t ever been annoyed with him in the run-up to playing before. Draco knew perfectly well that this wasn’t how you were meant to do it... but that edge of danger, of Harry’s magic piling up into thunderclouds above him, ready to strike? He swallowed, his mouth dry.

“And asking Fleur if she ever turned into a rage swan and if Bill was into that? Breathtakingly rude.”

Draco bit down on a smile and in a moment Harry was inches away from him, glaring.

“It’s _not funny_. You were awful. And you _promised_ me. I need to be able to trust you, Draco.”

“You can trust me!” said Draco, stung. He allowed himself a small smile, and leant in to murmur into Harry’s ear. “I always fulfil my bargains. And we said that if one of us seriously disappointed the other, then the other could choose the next thing. So what do you want from me?”

Harry went stiff against him. Draco smiled against his throat, knowing Harry could feel it.

“Oh,” Harry said eventually. “I see. You weren’t being rude just for the sake of it. It was a desire to provoke me.”

“It’s not so much a desire as a vocation.”

Harry’s hands settled firmly onto Draco’s shoulders, holding him in place. In the body language between them, it was an unmistakable message: _no cheek, I’m in charge._ Draco’s whole body tingled with awareness, with anticipation of he-didn’t-know-what.

“Stay here,” Harry told him. “I’m going to get what we’ll need. You’re going to stay still and try not to annoy me any more.”

“That’s never really been one of my talents.”

“Try.” Harry’s voice was iron.

Then he kissed Draco on the forehead. Draco shut his eyes, breathing in Harry’s musk, before Harry let go of him and Draco was left alone.

He took a long, shuddering breath and smiled. Harry had never yet hit Draco’s limits - never even brushed them, because he was careful and had worried about Draco dropping too fast into subspace when Harry wasn’t used to these things. Harry had been new to all of this before their relationship, and Greg had given him some sort of horrifying speech about not hurting Draco, and so Harry had experimented and played and steadily given him _just enough_.

And this time, Draco might just get more than enough.

Draco heard Harry’s footsteps. He made himself hold still, even when Harry paused in the doorway. Draco felt Harry’s gaze rake over him, raising goosebumps in its wake, and forced himself not to turn around.

He was already slipping into another kind of headspace, because he wanted to be _good_.

Harry stood before him, and said, “open your eyes.”

Draco didn’t know what he expected - canes or floggers, ropes or cuffs - but it wasn’t what he got. Harry had nothing but a vial. The potion within was an alarming shade of purple, but the vial was dwarfed by Harry’s hands: a tiny dose.

“Do you know what this is?”

Draco shook his head.

“It’s Saturos.”

Draco felt his eyes widen as they met Harry’s. “Saturos - why - ?”

“I want you to take it,” Harry told him. “The dose will only last a few hours, but while it does, you’ll be mine.”

“I’ll be anyone’s for the taking, if what I hear about that potion is right,” Draco said. He held his left wrist with his right hand, shifting his feet, uneasy. “It’ll make me mindless - ”

Harry smiled.

Draco hesitated, his eyes on the swirling purple mixture. This was real powerlessness, like nothing they’d played with before. The lust that Saturos inspired was sheer desperation - it was traditionally considered Dark magic. He wasn’t coming out of this until the potion was ready to let him; this was his body turned against him at Harry’s will. Just the idea had his cock hardening, but to really do that -

Harry touched his face, and Draco met his fervent green eyes. “Listen. I can do something else. But please, you’ve got to know that you can trust me.”

There was a hint of hurt in his voice.

“I know I can be irresponsible sometimes but I will look after you - ”

Harry needed to know Draco trusted him. Maybe even more than he needed Draco to be trustworthy.

Draco took the vial, thumbed off the cork and swallowed the potion in one long, burning swallow.

A smile broke out on Harry’s face like the sunrise.

For a moment there was silence. Potions didn’t work instantaneously, after all. The anticlimax could’ve become awkward, but Harry took his wrist -- so easy with him, when he barely touched other people -- and drew Draco to the sofa. They fell down easily together; at the back of Draco’s mind he noted wryly that that was something they’d taught each other, how to fall well, long before they taught each other anything else.

Harry kissed him, a soft _hello_ sort of kiss, and Draco smiled into it. He loved the way Harry kissed. He worried about it sometimes, too; Harry always seemed a little anxious about being good at it and making Draco happy.

But as the kisses continued, Harry got more dominant: a hand slid to the side of Draco’s face, gently keeping him in place, while Harry took what he wanted. Draco was hard already; the lust rose faster than usual, and he stroked Harry’s nape and back, already twitchy for more. Harry’s other hand rose and pulled his hair, hard, and Draco squeaked into the kiss.

Harry drew back, looking turned on and a little amused. Draco loved that smug little tilt of his mouth so much: so sexy, especially with the stubble. And the look in those bright green eyes - Draco stared back at Harry, blinking and dazed by arousal.

“Ah. I see it’s working then.”

Draco frowned a little. “I suppose. I don’t - ” He shook his head, an impatient, dizzy movement, and hauled Harry back in for the kiss.

Harry let him. Large hands slid down Draco’s back and he shivered, arched against them instinctively. Harry pulled him over, and Draco let himself be arranged, going liquid in Harry’s arms. He didn’t care as long as he got something to grind against, some way to get some friction, something to ease the desire spreading through him. And he did: Draco was straddling Harry now, moaning into Harry’s mouth as he thrust against Harry’s stomach. Harry’s big hands were on his arse, encouraging him to move, squeezing rhythmically.

Harry’s mouth moved down; he licked Draco’s neck, then shoved aside Draco’s collar to trace Draco’s collarbone with his tongue. Draco was talking, he knew, but his own words couldn’t penetrate the mist. It didn’t matter what he was saying, anyway - the desire in Harry’s eyes, that was what mattered. And his broad shoulders, the rounded muscle - fuck. Draco had to get Harry’s shirt off, had to get his mouth there -

Draco raised his head blearily sometime later. He hadn’t felt the time go, but he was shirtless now, and Harry was thumbing his hipbone. Draco swallowed dryly, wanting that touch.

“God, I could do anything to you right now, couldn’t I?” Harry muttered. His voice was deep, and strained from desire; Draco whined a little, pushed his cock against Harry’s stomach. “You’re so desperate, I really could...”

Draco nodded frantically, not sure what Harry wanted to hear. “Okay, okay, I want to come now. Come on, I’ve been waiting for ages - ”

Harry raised an eyebrow. Fuck that was sexy. Draco kissed Harry breathless and unzipped himself. Harry frowned at him. “I want you naked, Draco.”

“But then you’ll make me come?” Draco froze, his wide eyes on Harry, his whole body tense as he waited for the reply.

Harry smiled and nodded and Draco exhaled in relief, then wriggled at frantic speed out of his clothes. Just the air currents on his skin brought his arousal higher; Harry slumped on the sofa, shirtless and spread-legged and smirking, made Draco’s desperation flare white-hot.

Draco climbed back into Harry’s lap, jerking his own cock as he went. “Please, Harry, c’mon, I need - ”

“I know,” Harry said, his tone infuriatingly mild. But there was no room left in Draco for irritation: his whole body and mind was taken up by _want_. He gave Harry the best puppy dog eyes he could manage, and Harry smiled and smoothed his hands down Draco’s arms. Thank Merlin, his touch - Draco shut his eyes, melting into place.

“ _Incarcerous_.”

Draco’s eyes popped open. Harry grinned around his wand. Unfair, Harry knew what it did to Draco when he held one end of his wand between his teeth. Draco whined, struggling, but it was no good - his wrists were firmly tied together, his hands behind his back. “Harry - ” he protested. “Not fair.”

“Nope, not really.” Harry’s smile was almost feral. “But really, when I’ve got a toy like this - you can’t blame me for wanting to mess about a bit. See what I can do.”

“ _Harry_ \- ” Draco said again, jerking his hands against the ropes, needing to touch himself. His cock twitched when the ropes refused to give way.

“You can’t fool me. You like it, don’t you?”

Draco nodded helplessly even as he kept tugging at the ropes. He couldn’t stop himself any more than he could stop himself from moaning when Harry kissed him.

Harry stroked Draco’s arms as he kissed him. It was blissful, but - Draco pressed himself desperately against Harry’s body, frotting against his stomach. Harry let him, but he didn’t touch Draco’s cock. Draco heard himself calling Harry every name under the sun between begging for more. Harry ran his mouth over Draco’s skin, leisurely exploring him, while Draco went out of his mind with lust. Stupid potion, he’d heard something about needing another person to -

Harry licked Draco’s left nipple again, gently, and then sucked it into his mouth. Draco cried out, desperate, and his thighs clenched round Harry’s as Harry bit. “Oh please, please - ”

Harry raised his mouth to Draco’s ear. “Okay, Draco.” Harry bit softly at Draco’s earlobe and Draco came.

For long moments it was bliss, it was heaven, it was everything he’d wanted. Then it was over. Draco collapsed against Harry, panting, his head in the crook of Harry’s shoulder. Harry stroked Draco’s back, murmuring. “D’you have any idea how fucking hot that was? Watching you just fling your head back and come, mindless, just for me? Just because I fucking said so? So sexy, Draco, so gorgeous.”

Draco whined disconsolately into Harry’s sweaty skin. The bonds disappeared with a murmured word from Harry, and Draco tugged at Harry’s trousers. “Harry, Harry help, it’s not enough, I need - ”

“I know what you need, sweetheart,” Harry said. He nudged Draco upright. Draco went, despite his displeasure at losing contact with Harry for the moment before Harry stood up too. “And after watching that I’m in need too.”

He took Draco upstairs. Draco fussed all the wa. “Are we going to bed, Harry? You promised, didn’t you? Harry, c’mon, fuck me, please I need it, you have to, c’mon - ”

They fell into the bedroom kissing again, Draco pulling Harry’s hair and clutching at Harry’s shoulders, wanting to grab on and not let go. Harry held Draco against him too, and Draco felt another tug of sheer need as he felt Harry’s hard cock.

“On the bed,” Harry told him. “You prepare yourself while I actually undress.” Draco obeyed. His fingers felt clumsy but he managed to slick them, and then oh yes, _thank you_ , pressure and something inside, thank fucking Merlin. Harry was pulling off his trousers, his boxers, his socks; then he was gloriously naked. Draco pushed three fingers inside, his hips moving unconsciously, as he drank in the sight. Harry’s cock was leaking pre-come - he had to need this too.

“I want to come again, Harry! Harry please, come here.”

Harry smirked at him despite the flush on Harry’s own cheeks and the avid way he watched Draco finger himself. “What if I want to take my time?”

Draco swore at him and Harry chuckled and flopped onto the bed with him.

Draco straddled him immediately. Harry began to sit up and Draco knocked him onto his back. “No! No, I want to fuck you or get fucked or blown or _anything_ , I don’t care, but you’re not getting up again - ” Draco pushed at Harry’s shoulders to keep him flat, but Harry did something with his legs and flipped over. Draco was suddenly on his back under Harry, and Harry was lifting his cock away from Draco’s body. Draco scowled. “Stop it!”

“Or what, sweetheart?”

Draco glared. He needed to come! He couldn’t think about anything else; could barely hear what Harry was saying past the pounding in his ears when he watched Harry’s full lips move. He shoved against Harry, fighting hard; but Harry’s quick, sly moves kept him in charge.

For a moment Draco’s sheer desperation gave him strength, and he was on top again. “Yes! Harry I want a blowjob, give me a - ”

“You’re usually a much better fighter than this,” Harry said as he pulled some other kind of tricksy move. Draco was dumped onto his front and Harry climbed on top of him. Draco’s fervent wriggling stopped as he felt Harry’s cock slide against his arse. “I guess you’re too mindless with lust to really compete.”

Draco shuddered as he felt Harry’s hands part his arsecheeks. He shut his eyes.

“Maybe I should market this as the way to deal with Slytherins, dirty fighters that you are. What do you think, Draco?”

“Just _fuck me_ ,” Draco pleaded. Harry gave a low laugh.

“Oh, dirty mouth. You’re usually so shy when we get to this part.”

“Harry, do it - ”

“Not _do it_. I want something more specific.” Harry nudged his cock against Draco’s entrance. Draco moaned. “What is it you want me to do?”

For a moment awareness touched Draco through his burning: he might swear sometimes or talk about sex, but when they were actually naked, to ask for Harry to -

“Come on,” Harry coaxed. “Ask me. However desperate I am, I know you need it more.”

“Please fuck me!” Draco cried. “Please, please, I need - ” Harry’s hand ran gently up Draco’s back. Harry’s fingers skating over Draco’s skin seemed to knock all the words out of his head; Draco’s tongue felt too big for his mouth. His words dissolved into sounds as he pushed up against Harry’s hand, tried to push back onto his cock. Harry’s hand tightened around Draco’s nape, holding him in place. Draco shuddered on his hands and knees, waiting.

“You need my cock?” Harry thrust his cock along Draco’s crack.

“Yes, please, I need your cock, need you to fuck me, I’ll do anything - ”

“Anything?”

“Yes,” said Draco. Humiliation burnt through him, but in his current state that just made things hotter. His cheeks flushed as he scrabbled for the words, for any way to get Harry to fuck him. “Please, please - ”

“Little slut,” Harry said kindly. Draco pushed helplessly back at the sound of his voice.

“I know,” Draco almost sobbed, “I am, just - ”

All the breath left him as Harry pushed inside. “Good boy,” Harry said. Usually that meant everything, but Draco’s whole body was singing with the feeling of Harry’s cock inside him, of Harry’s hand on his cock.

Harry’s patience had gone, thank Merlin; he fucked Draco fast and hard, and Draco followed the rhythm and howled for more, yowling like an alley cat. Harry’s thick cock spread him in thrust after thrust, Harry’s hips pounding against Draco’s arse, one hand leaving fingerprint bruises on Draco’s hip. Draco felt mush-mouthed pleas leave his lips but he didn’t know what he was saying, his mind blank with lust, and then Harry bit him -

This time Draco lost consciousness.

He came back to himself with Harry still fucking him, groaning. Draco raised his arse further, spread his legs wider, wanting more. Draco’s offering himself up sent Harry over the edge; he cried out, his thrusts losing their rhythm, and Draco felt a twist of lust in his stomach. Then Harry let himself fall forward onto Draco’s back.

Draco smiled. Full-body contact, now that was more like it. He squirmed a little under Harry, enjoying the weight of him. Maybe Harry wouldn’t ask him any questions, and Draco wouldn’t have to remember how to talk. Maybe he’d just keep doing this.

Harry picked up Draco’s wrist and kissed it. “You scraped yourself up tugging at the ropes you know.”

The memory of being bound for Harry’s pleasure slammed back, and Draco twitched his hips against the bed as his cock began to fill again. It kind of hurt this time, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was maybe getting Harry to touch Draco’s nipples again - they ached - and perhaps Harry would let Draco suck his cock -

Harry kissed his neck and rolled off Draco. “I can feel your hips going again. You want to come again?”

Draco raised his head, eyes hopeful. He nodded.

Harry shook his head. “Such a slut.” Draco whimpered a little, knowing it was true. Harry stroked his hair and Draco shut his eyes, blissed out. He nudged his hips against the bed a little, enjoying Harry’s hands on him, the heaven of having someone play with his hair.

Harry was speaking; his voice was casual, and Draco barely heard him. The lust was still there, as strong as ever, fire in his veins; he just needed a break before -

“Maybe I should get my mates in for this. Maybe if all the Weasleys had you, you’d be satisfied.” Draco opened his eyes. Harry’s gaze was fixed on him, waiting to watch him react. “They could all take you one by one until you’re wrung out - we could see if - ”

Draco shook his head urgently. “No no Harry, you mustn’t.” He was breathless. “Please, you can’t - ”

Harry’s eyes softened. “Of course not.”

“They’d never be enough,” said Draco. “I want you - only your cock, only your hands - ”

Harry’s hand tightened in Draco’s hair, holding him in place, as Harry leaned in to kiss him. Draco’s blood fired, and by the end he was as desperate as ever. “Harry - ”

“I know,” Harry said. His eyes were full of desire, but - “I’m not revved up like you, though. I want to watch this with all my faculties intact.”

“I’ll suck you,” Draco said desperately. He needed to be fucked again; he hadn’t had nearly enough of that feeling. “I’ll make it good, you’ll get hard - ”

“I’m sure.” Harry’s eyes travelled down Draco’s body, and Draco’s hips rose without his control as he felt Harry’s eyes on him. “But I think I’d like something else first.”

“Anything.”

“You’ve given me some very naughty ideas... I love a Draco who’s desperate to please.”

Draco blinked at him, waiting.

“How about you entertain me? Up on your knees.”

Draco obeyed.

“Good. I want you to play with your nipples for me, all right? Go on.”

Draco began pinching his nipples as hard as he could.

“No - start slow. I want a good show, now I’ve got a naked Draco as my entertainment. Maybe I should make you dance for me...” Draco gave a shuddering gasp at his own touch, eyes dropping shut as he rolled one nipple. Harry’s voice paused.

“Nah. This is good. And remember, Draco - if you touch your cock, you’re not coming again at all.”

Draco opened his eyes, anxious. “I’ll be good, Harry, I promise.”

“I know.” Harry gestured for him to continue. Draco did, teasing and pinching and pulling at his own nipples until they ached and his hips were twitching, his cock aching. He knew he was begging again, but the words were lost; all that mattered was clenching his thigh muscles, trying to keep himself in place, shutting his eyes so he wouldn’t see Harry, and pinching his nipples hard enough to stop himself from letting go and grabbing for his cock. Draco cried out - his nipples were sore now - and then he gasped as he felt large, clever hands touch his cock and balls.

Draco opened his eyes. Harry smirked from an inch away. “You are very hard,” he said in apparent concern. Draco nodded, pushing into Harry’s hands. “Yes, please - ”

“Suck me off,” Harry commanded. “You can wank, but don’t come.”

Draco closed his eyes, grateful, as he shuffled onto his hands and knees and opened his mouth for Harry’s cock. It was hard now, but Draco made it harder, sucking and licking with earnest, needy sounds. Usually he’d have flushed at the slick sounds of his mouth on Harry’s cock, but now all that mattered was the weight in his mouth, the taste, Harry’s groans. Draco rubbed at himself, frantic, breathless - breath control meant nothing when he was -

Harry pulled him away and Draco whined. “Harry, no! Let me - ”

“On your back, legs spread,” Harry ordered, and Draco obeyed in an instant. And then Harry was inside him, stroking Draco’s insides, taking possession again. A welcome invasion, thick inside him - Draco groaned. One of Harry’s hands was on Draco’s inner thigh, spreading him wider. It made Draco feel deliciously submissive, and the other hand was on Draco’s cock, working him.

Draco’s muscles ached. The pleasure of fucking rose, inextricably linked with the ache of being used, of all the pleasures Harry had made him feel tonight. Draco wasn’t sure what he was saying, delirious with lust and exhaustion. He hoped it involved how pretty Harry’s eyes were, deep green and narrowed with concentration above him. Maybe how good this was, how fucking amazing, how Draco couldn’t think with Harry’s cock inside him, could just feel, shut his eyes and drown in bliss -

Draco shuddered and strained and came, every muscle working, his arse tightening around Harry’s cock. He was quivering, his throat hoarse from screaming, and Harry followed him over the edge. It forced yet another spurt from Draco’s cock, and then he went limp.

They lay and panted together. Draco felt a little consternation rise, but it was all right. Maybe he was too tired to feel the desire any more. He shut his eyes, his body going even more limp under Harry’s.

“Draco?” Draco felt Harry’s head leave his chest, but couldn’t open his heavy eyelids. “You awake?”

Draco mumbled something.

“Ah.”

Harry disappeared, and Draco frowned; but it was all right. He came back with a flannel. Draco flinched a little from its cool wetness, but after a moment it was nice. Harry cleaned away the sweat and come. Draco lay there, almost entirely asleep. He tried to make appreciative noises so Harry would know he was grateful. Good dom, Harry. Draco’s thoughts seemed a long way away; but then, they had all night. Harry took care of him.

Draco forced his eyes open as he felt Harry manoeuvring him. Draco made his limbs move and got under the covers. Then Harry joined him and turned out the light.


End file.
